<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like fire, delicate fire by treztine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426988">like fire, delicate fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treztine/pseuds/treztine'>treztine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>set our hearts ablaze [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treztine/pseuds/treztine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The strength that toppled gods was at Alisaie’s fingertips, bound to her by a length of leather and chain. But even she knew it was no more than an illusion of control, a temporary boon grated to her by a very finite well of self-control. She trembled a bit at the thought, skin pebbling to gooseflesh beneath the thin cotton of her nightshirt. Still, she smiled down at her beloved and—though the leash weighed a tonze in her grasp—gave it a tug.</p><p>(it's alisaie/miqowol heat fic porn, because why not)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisaie Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>set our hearts ablaze [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like fire, delicate fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sexual content ahead: character in heat, collar/leash, biting, somewhat rough sex, praise kink if you squint<br/>takes place some time in the future</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alisaie held the collar up to Poppy’s throat. It was a simple thing—a thick band of leather stitched together with care, with polished silver fastenings and findings that glimmered beneath the soft light of the room, made to highlight the smooth curve of Poppy’s neck. The most unique thing about it, really, was the color. A bright flash of crimson, not unlike a curled rose petal or a bloody gash that stretched across her skin. It made it quite obvious, in the end, who its wearer belonged to when it was wrapped around her.</p><p>Alisaie pulled the end into the buckle, pierced the teeth through the holes in the leather, and gave it a tug. Her thumb slid beneath it to ensure the fit wasn’t too snug and, satisfied with the tightness and the way she felt Poppy’s heartbeat flutter beneath her touch, let the pad of her finger skate over the satiny surface of the collar. Then she clipped the lead in place.</p><p>Poppy gazed up at her from where she was seated on the floor, having not yet said a word nor made a sound. Her face flushed and lower lip puckered, she looked more embarrassed than anything else. It'd started out as a joke after all, the collar. Another little game turned serious, one that made her mewl and beg for more. One that turned into a necessity more than a novelty in time, especially during such moments when her body sang a howling song that would drive her to move on impulse.</p><p>Though she did look indignant and almost offended, perhaps, Alisaie saw it; the hunger that made Poppy sit rigid, made the tip of her tail flick erratically behind her, made her claws curl into the bare skin of her thighs, little pinpricks that would turn to welts. Her slit pupils were blown wide, filled with yawning darkness and inky desires and instincts she would act out the moment Alisaie let her vigilance slip. But she wouldn't—not yet.</p><p>Though, it was hard to not be distracted by the sight or by the heady sense of power that came with it. The Warrior of Light, naked save for the bright red collar strapped to her delicate throat, knelt at her feet, vulnerable and under her command. It would be enough to affect any who'd ever heard even the faintest whispers of the famed champion’s feats.</p><p>The strength that toppled gods was at Alisaie’s fingertips, bound to her by a length of leather and chain. But even she knew it was no more than an illusion of control, a temporary boon grated to her by a very finite well of self-control. She trembled a bit at the thought, skin pebbling to gooseflesh beneath the thin cotton of her nightshirt. Still, she smiled down at her beloved and—though the leash weighed a tonze in her grasp—gave it a tug.</p><p>“Come,” Alisaie murmured.</p><p>Poppy stirred at the other end of the line and Alisaie could sense her rouse, muscles fluttering and straining in place. She moved slowly and with drawn out caution, like she couldn't trust herself to shift further than an ilm at a time to obey the command. When she first touched Alisaie's leg—just barely on the side of her ankle—Poppy's composure faltered just a bit. Alisaie could almost feel how thickly she swallowed beneath her collar, watched her throat bob and her lips part to let the tiniest of sounds slip. A little whine, so hushed it almost didn't exist at all. But it did, and Poppy lurched up after it, as if to chase it and press it back into her mouth.</p><p>She slid onto Alisaie’s lap, thighs straddling her hips and arms wound around her neck, pushing herself close. Their bodies were flush in an instant, their foreheads pressed together. Alisaie felt warmth bloom on her skin, and then Poppy's cheek brushed against her own in an affectionate plea paired with a rumbling purr.</p><p>Poppy's head dipped down until her lips grazed Alisaie's pulse. “Alisaie,” she breathed her name against her skin, “I need you.” A shuddering and frantic breath followed by the very gentle press of teeth.</p><p>Alisaie was nearly lost already and could have easily broken from that alone, so sweet was her name on the Warrior’s lips. So plaintive and so needy—she wanted to give in and to let Poppy have her way, to let her body satisfy its ache in a way only Alisaie’s touch could.</p><p>“Easy, darling,” she said, swallowing down the gasp she tasted on her lips.</p><p>Alisaie gave the leash a tug. Not harsh—not yet, anyroad—but still firm. A gentle reminder of who remained in control, at least for the time being. Poppy relented with another whine, more insistent that time, and her teeth pulled away to let her forehead fall against Alisaie's shoulder.</p><p>“Good girl,” Alisaie cooed softly into Poppy's hair and let the leash go slack.</p><p>She couldn't help but smirk when she heard a soft groan crack Poppy's throat, and felt a rush of adrenaline flicker through her veins at her success. Alisaie touched Poppy with her free hand, a teasing consolation spelled out in the press of her palm against the small of Poppy's back, the curve of her spine, the tense muscles that strained around the sharpness of her shoulder blades. She was warm to the touch, enough so that she would've passed as feverish to those unknowing. But Alisaie knew. She knew all too well of the instincts that stoked a fire within Poppy and urged her to be tamed.</p><p>Poppy writhed against her in an equally silent retaliation, back arching and claws finding purchase against the soft skin of Alisaie's hips, flesh barely hidden beneath lacy smallclothes. Poppy's own hips began to move not a moment later, jerking to grind her core against Alisaie's thigh in search of relief painfully denied.</p><p>She was so wet already. Slickness coated Alisaie's skin with every drag, movements played in time with hot breaths that puffed against her shoulder. Poppy was shameless, her body honest in its demands, speaking loudly where her tongue didn't.</p><p>“You're making a mess of me,” Alisaie murmured into Poppy's hair again.</p><p>It was a scolding, or as much of one as Alisaie could muster and push past the smirk she still wore. Poppy let out another breath in response, sharper than the rest and sounding almost like a scoff.</p><p>“—your own damn fault,” she grumbled, a half-formed retort that was muffled by Alisaie’s neck.</p><p>Her claws dug deeper into Alisaie's sides and her teeth came out again, that time to nip a warning into the expanse of skin vulnerable beneath her mouth. Alisaie stiffened as pinpricks crept up her neck with the warmth, flooding her, filling her up with a sharp, bristling feeling she couldn’t quite describe.</p><p>“<em>Easy</em>.”</p><p>Her own warning was paired with a tug of the leash. Harsher than before, and with enough force to yank Poppy’s head back and urge her to sit upright again. Taken by surprise, she let out a soft yelp. She still complied, the fluttering of her lashes speaking her betrayal and offense. Alisaie sneered in return and shifted her knee up to press against the wet heat pooled in her lap. A fitting punishment, or so she thought.</p><p>Something seemed to shift within Poppy then, click into place along with the gasp that parted her lips and then curled them into a snarl. Her ears tilted back against her head, her tail thrashed, and her already heavy-lidded eyes narrowed to a glare. Alisaie had issued a challenge, perhaps even unbeknownst to herself. Poppy's hips jerked into her knee in another wordless retaliation that demanded more.</p><p>Their bout continued in a silent pitch for dominance. Poppy leaned back to better slide against Alisaie's thigh, rocking her hips in time with each motion Alisaie made to mirror her. Back and forth, a push and pull not unlike the tides. Poppy's breaths turned to panting, and slipped into hushed moans just as quickly. It wouldn't take her long to meet her end with senses so heightened and nerves already plucked taut to snapping.</p><p>Alisaie watched her, drank in her desperation, wanted to drag it out until Poppy could take no more. She wrapped the chain of the leash around her hand and reeled Poppy in along with it, holding her nearer as she continued to rut against Alisaie's knee.</p><p>“You must be close,” Alisaie hummed. She gave the leash another tug—much harsher than before—until Poppy's face jerked forward and her nose brushed against her own. Her glaring gaze was close enough to cut, fogged with too much desire to be read clearly. Alisaie smiled in all her confidence. “Will you come for me, right on my lap?”</p><p>Perhaps her mistake was allowing Poppy to be so near, or perhaps it was her smugness, or her own mounting desire that made her vigilance slip. No matter the reason, when Poppy’s lips crashed against hers, Alisaie was in no position to deny her. Thus the scales tipped out of her favor and she drank deep of her demise.</p><p>Poppy growled. It was deep and low and possessive, a call indiscernible to most other than those who spoke the mother tongue of Miqo’te. Alisaie felt it reverberate between them, like a physical thing that could be touched. She leaned into it and opened her mouth wider, as if she could somehow taste the sound, decipher its meaning, and return its cry.</p><p>At Alisaie’s invitation, Poppy pressed in with her frantic tongue and teeth, keen to see what Alisaie would offer her. She leaned against her and, in that brief moment of weakness, toppled Alisaie down.</p><p>The leash slipped. That was all it took for Poppy to grasp freedom in her hands.</p><p>Poppy’s kisses were often all-consuming, messy affairs. It was different that time, sharper than usual and more desperate, and Alisaie truly felt she might be devoured. Piece by piece, breath by shaky breath between growls that trembled in Poppy’s throat and seeped into Alisaie’s mouth for her to swallow. Claws dug into her shoulders and pinned her down, tearing into her shirt to sever each button’s frail threads. Then Poppy sat up, breaking the kiss like shattered glass.</p><p>“Twelve,” was all Alisaie could whisper, was all she had time to utter before Poppy's wicked grin hushed her to silence. It was a funny thing to say, she realized, to someone who made a habit of slewing any god who dared stand in her way.</p><p>Poppy was arched above her, a shadow outlined in pale light. The leash dangled from her throat, useless in the end. Alisaie trembled beneath the weight of the hungry gaze that fell on her and the sharpness of claws that raked down her sides. Her delicate smallclothes frayed to lacy ribbons in Poppy’s hands and left her bare, vulnerable and naked just as Poppy was.</p><p>She urged Alisaie's knees apart, shifted her leg up so she could wedge herself between it. With her head bowed and cheek pressed to Alisaie’s thigh, she hissed, “I'll make a mess of you yet.”</p><p>Alisaie could scarcely get out a reply or quip in return, no matter how desperately she wanted to bicker and to fight back, because the first roll of Poppy's hips already had her seeing stars. Unfettered, she leaned forward, pressing closer with a shaky little moan, claws sinking into the bed on either side of Alisaie. Slick and trembling, she let loose her longing and began to rut again.</p><p>“<em>What is it like</em>,” Alisaie asked her once, “<em>to be in heat?</em>”</p><p>Poppy turned the question over for a time, like a stone in her mind. Alisaie remembered how she tilted her head, nibbled on her lip, seemed to search for the words to describe an indescribable impulse.</p><p>“<em>Like fire</em>,” she’d replied after some thought, “<em>delicate fire, beneath my skin</em>.”</p><p>In that particular moment, the fire felt more akin to an inferno, and Alisaie was caught amidst its searing flames. Delicate it was not, but she didn't mind. It was a pyre she would happily burn on to sate her beloved’s need.</p><p>Poppy was lost in it, in a single moment that seemed to stretch on for bells. Her hips rocked against Alisaie, skin against skin, nerve against nerve. Each movement was guided by that silent instinct that must've blared in her head like an alarm, deafening her ears to the noise of the outside world. Alisaie felt her desperation, tasted it along with the heartbeat that thrummed a delirious melody in her chest and her throat. She was lost in it too, transfixed by the way Poppy's gaze was trained on her, as if she were the most important and only thing in the world.</p><p>Alisaie reached through the haze. Her shaky hand found the leash, wound it around her knuckles until it bit her to the bone, and gave it a yank. Defiance never went unpunished and she would make sure that Poppy learned that lesson by her own hand. Leather creaked at her command, though Poppy's pace didn't falter even as her head bowed beneath the weight of the wordless order.</p><p>Foreheads pressed together and breaths shared, they were locked in battle anew. With a rough cant of her hips, Alisaie reminded Poppy who was in control. Poppy inhaled—a sharp sound dulled only by the growl that followed it. She pushed back, leaning in until Alisaie's leg was pressed against her chest and caught between them. They slid together, back and forth, exchanging blows that would end in the demise of them both. Alisaie held fast to the leash, her only anchor in the mounting pace and pleasure that followed. They rutted, kissed each other with bitten lips again and again and again until Alisaie could take no more.</p><p>Alisaie fell back and pulled Poppy along with her, crying out, unable to withstand the insistent press of slicked nerve. It was intense, a rhythmless and messy sensation that marched through her bones and her blood and everything in between. Poppy's head fell when the feeling reached its peak and her hips jerked, fervent and frantic until Alisaie was spent, and even then pushing onward still. She chased her own release like a hound would a hare, with slavering jaws that clamped around Alisaie’s throat.</p><p>In a final act of her body's instinctive ritual, she bit Alisaie. A mark meant to claim blossomed beneath her teeth, would bloom into a bouquet of purple and red. She was relentless, declaring her love with her claws and her fangs and the pinpricks she pressed into Alisaie's skin, delicate as lace.</p><p><em>You are mine</em>, she said in a way that transcended language. It was ancient, a gesture of devotion and promise, a feral worship which Alisaie cherished, cradled in her hands and carved her own sentiments into Poppy's back with her nails in return.</p><p><em>I am yours</em>, she replied, <em>as you are mine.</em></p><p>A shaking and panting bundle of nerve, Poppy detangled herself from Alisaie and collapsed. Alisaie felt her heartbeat hum against her own, felt it slow in time with her breaths that painted warmth across her skin. She shifted after a while, lifting her heavy head to press a kiss to Alisaie's neck, then another, and then several more.</p><p>The growls that climbed up Poppy's throat before had softened to purrs, rich and velvety, falling from between her lips and across Alisaie's neck like a string of pearls, almost a collar of her own. The sound rumbled against her from within Poppy's chest, pushing away the thrumming pain that her teeth had wrought only moments before. Alisaie chuckled at the ticklish sensation, and Poppy lifted her head further upon hearing the sound.</p><p>Alisaie lifted a shaky hand and ran it through Poppy's ruffled hair, smoothing it back into place with gentle affection. “Good girl,” she whispered just as she did before. “You've done so well.”</p><p>Poppy's face was flushed, her skin hot to the touch as Alisaie let her hand fall to cup her cheek. Poppy leaned into her palm, lashes fluttering, a plaintive whine breaking through the lilting melody of her purrs.</p><p>“<em>More</em>,” she murmured, a breathless plea paired with a weak cant of her hips, still slick against Alisaie’s thigh.</p><p>She kissed Alisaie’s thumb when it moved to brush against her lips, and Alisaie watched her, mesmerized by how a sharp little fang grazed her finger, promising a long night to come.</p><p>Alisaie grabbed her, flipped her over onto the sheets. Poppy laid beneath her, trembling and needy and obedient once more. Alisaie took a moment to trace the edge of the collar with a finger, and felt the bite on her neck pulse with a faint flicker of pain. It was a pleasant burn, one which she would have to impart on Poppy in return.</p><p>She wrapped the leash around her hand again—once, twice, until it was tight against her pale-knuckled grip. She watched her beloved’s—her <em>mate’s</em>—head tip back and her throat tense at the tug that followed.</p><p>“Of course,” Alisaie replied, ducking her head until she could feel Poppy's labored breaths on her face, “as much as you need.”</p><p>It would be a few days still before the fire within Poppy calmed. Alisaie was pleased to tend it, be its keeper until it cooled to embers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look, when your wol is a miqo'te, you inevitably end up thinking about things like this. anyway happy valentine's day, here's a heat fic. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>